


SpaceBear - Aftercare

by HedwigsTalons



Series: SpaceBear ship fics [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M, SpaceBear ship, loving smut, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/pseuds/HedwigsTalons
Summary: It's been a tough day and Brandon is on hand to look after Alan and help him relax.  Alan decides he's ready to move things on to the next level between them physically.
Relationships: Alan Tracy/Brandon Berrenger
Series: SpaceBear ship fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919671
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	SpaceBear - Aftercare

“Virgil, uh, where are we going?” The co-ordinates Virgil was plugging into Two’s console were definitely not those of the island and after a long and difficult rescue Gordon just wanted to get home.

“Emergency pick up. It won’t take long.”

Gordon shrugged then groaned as the movement pulled at muscles that had already started seizing up. “Well, you’d better have a good reason.”

Virgil just smiled to himself; Gordon could deal with the delay and he knew of one little brother who would be more than happy with the diversion. The Whakapapa ski resort was practically on their door step anyway and the detour would save one of them a job tomorrow. The rescue hadn’t been wholly successful and had taken its toll on all three of them. As Gordon and Alan had worked to stow the pods away, Virgil had taken an executive decision and made a few calls.

As he brought Two in to land at the chosen spot he was quite pleased to see the waiting figure all ready to go, duffle bag slung over one shoulder and a snowboard tucked under the other other; he was just as keen as Gordon to get back and was glad they wouldn’t have to wait around.

The blast of chilled air as Virgil lowered the access hatch, and the noise of the mechanism, woke Alan. The mission had been tough and he’d lost the battle with sleep somewhere over central Asia. Now, groggy and disorientated, he wondered what the hell was going on.

“W’sup? We up again?” He was half way out of his seat and on the move in an instant, automatic reflexes spurring him to action before his head could catch up with the situation.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Brandon smirked, stowing his bag and board before turning back to Alan. He dropped a quick kiss on to lips that still held the tang of smoke and ash, then settled himself into the spare crew seat. 

“Brandon?”

“The one and only.” 

“I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow?” 

“Nice to see you too. Virg here said you were heading my way and asked if I could be ready early so here I am.” Okay, the call had said rather more than that and taking in the grime encrusted uniform and mud streaked cheeks he was inclined to agree with Virgil that Alan was in need of some tender loving care.

Xoxoxox

Brandon lay patiently back on Alan’s bed, listening to the sound of the shower from the adjoining bathroom. He scrolled through his phone, catching up with the world while waiting for Alan to divest himself of the physical marks left behind by the rescue. Even knowing he had company Alan was taking a long time under the water, always a sign that rescue had been tough and Brandon wondered whether there would be nightmares tonight. 

The shower fell silent and two minutes later the bathroom door opened. Brandon put aside his phone and sat up, unable to resist raking his eyes up and down Alan’s body. He was clad in nothing but a towel, fixed around his hips, a second towel slung carelessly over one shoulder. Beads of water trickled down his bare torso from hair that was still dripping wet.

Alan crossed the room, sat down on the edge of the bed, then flopped backward, sprawling with his legs still dangled over the side. It felt good to be back on home turf and even better to know that Brandon was there. Brandon had never really had a permanent base, instead living his life on the move as he followed the snow, but the vlogger could increasingly be found on the island as the pair settled comfortably into life together.

“Hey! Get up, you’re making the sheets all wet and I was kinda hoping to sleep here tonight.”

“Meanie” Alan huffed but heaved himself back to sitting. “Some of us have been hard at work already.” He soon stopped his protestations though as he felt Brandon shift to kneel behind him. 

Brandon picked up the towel that had fallen from Alan’s shoulder during his backward tumble and gently wiped away the few drips that still clung to Alan’s back and arms. He knew dealing with trauma and high stress situations came as part of the International Rescue package and it was a burden Alan willingly shouldered but he still felt protective whenever he saw that a rescue had taken its toll. He could tell that while today hadn't been the worst, it also hadn't been great. Shifting closer to get a better reach, he started to gently towel at Alan’s hair, now free of mud and returned to its usual blond.

Alan groaned as his body relaxed. The feeling of the towel massaging his scalp was melting him into a puddle. If he was a cat he would definitely be purring. Somehow Brandon knew just how to relieve his tension when it all got a bit much and more than once he'd been grateful for the tender compassion that had helped him get over a bad day. All too soon for his liking the towel was discarded but before he could protest he felt strong fingers kneading at his neck and shoulders as Brandon sought to work out the kinks.

“Oh, that feels good,” he sighed, arching his back and encouraging Brandon’s hands to roam further. This was just the relief he needed and he mentally thanked Virgil for fetching his boyfriend a day early. 

Brandon was happy to oblige, working his hands down Alan’s spine before turning his attentions to his arms, the moans he was rewarded with serving to spur him on. As he worked on the physical knots he knew some of the mental tension was also being released. He dropped a kiss onto the back of Alan’s neck and smirked a little as the hairs at the nape stood on end. 

“Just say when you’ve had enough,” Brandon teased. “If you need me to leave you to nap I can go.”

Alan twisted round, gazing over his shoulder at Brandon with eyes that had regained some sparkle. “s’okay, ‘m not tired any more.” He was suddenly grateful for his nap on the flight home, his body might still be pretty tired but he no longer had that nagging exhaustion and sleep was now far from his thoughts. Feeling Brandon's hands roaming over his body was one way to lift his spirits.

Brandon grinned and pressed himself closer, wrapping his arms around Alan’s chest. “No?”

“No.”

“Well then, got any ideas of what you want to do?”

“A few. And you are decidedly over dressed for all of them.”

Brandon shifted back and peeled off his shirt, dropping it next to the wet towel on the floor.

“Any better?”

Alan shifted and turned, pulling his legs up onto the bed. The towel, yanked about by the movement, lost its grip around his waist, revealing a growing erection. The massage had sent his mind to lustful places and the fact that the sight of his naked form had Brandon clawing at his own belt and pulling off pants showed that the feeling was clearly reciprocated.

Discarded garments were pushed to the floor to make space on the bed. Alan nudged Brandon back until he was lying flat then dropped to lay beside him. He swirled a hand across Brandon’s stomach, tracing the outlines of ribs and muscles. Rather more confident than he had been the first time he had explored Brandon's bare flesh, he knew exactly which areas ticked and which teased. 

The sight of Alan, naked and erect, had already got him pretty excited. Now those gentle questing fingers, so light in their touch, had Brandon’s body quivering. His own erection, now thick and strong, yearned to be held. Alan’s hand though was staying resolutely clear, skirting round the area but never actually touching. 

Alan could clearly see the frustrations building in his boyfriend’s eyes. He trailed his hand back up the taut torso and reached out to cup Brandon’s head, dropping his own to plant a lingering kiss on warm lips. He was well aware what his teasing was doing and willingly complied when Brandon’s tongue swiped his lips, requesting that the kiss be turned into something more. 

He let Brandon’s tongue probe his mouth for a moment before breaking off. Shuffling backwards down the bed as he went he peppered a trail of kisses Brandon’s body until he reached that quivering erection. He swiped a tongue across the tip then took the member in his mouth, hearing satisfied moans in response to his sucks and licks. 

“God that feels good.” He tangled his fingers locks still damp from the earlier shower. Even now Alan still had the ability to surprise him, seemingly to know instinctively exactly what he enjoyed. In truth it was because each of them cared deeply for the other and had taken the time to learn what the other liked and, perhaps more importantly, what they didn't.

Alan prowled his way back up the bed. “Just pleased to see you. It’s...it’s been a hell of a day.” His eyes dipped and lost some of their fire as recent memories flooded back.

The reason for his early arrival to the island hit Brandon and he worried just what Alan had been through. The rescue operative didn’t seem inclined to elaborate on what had gone on but Brandon could feel the need for human connection and comfort radiating off him. He pulled Alan down onto his chest and wrapped strong arms around him. “It’s over now. You’re safe and I’m here.” Alan relaxed into the warm embrace, grateful for the comfort and security it gave him. “You want to just cuddle?”

Did he want to just cuddle? He knew if he said yes then that’s where Brandon would leave things and he was definitely comfortable where he was. It wouldn't be the first time the pair had sought comfort in each others arms, often being content just to hold each other close. But the truth was, despite everything that had gone on, being naked beside his boyfriend had him horny as hell. 

“Not yet.” He nipped at the nipple lying tantalisingly close to his face.

Brandon smirked. As Alan had grown more confident in their relationship he’d discovered a more sexually assured side to the astronaut. Evidently today was one of those days when Alan was in the mood for some physical release and he was more than happy to join in.

“Oh really, so what did you have in mind?”

In answer Alan snaked his hand back down Brandon’s body and grasped his erection, stroking the length until Brandon grabbed the hand to still it. 

“Something like that, huh?” He rolled, reversing their positions so that Alan was the one flat on his back, and started to replicate the action. It was a technique they had developed in their early days, when Alan had been shy about voicing what he wanted and so they found a way for Alan to both explore and to communicate what he liked. Theirs was a relationship characterised by deep care and respect and, not for the first time, he found himself flooded with, dare he say it, love for the man beside him.

Alan signed as Brandon pumped at his length and raw need overwhelmed anything else he was feeling. He yearned for more, both physically and emotionally, as the present action no longer totally fulfilled his need for connection. Brandon’s erection, pressed firmly into his side, was teasing him and he finally felt ready to take the next step. He pulled at Brandon’s hip and wriggled until the other was firmly on top of him.

Brandon’s eyes widened as Alan bucked and shuffled into a better position, fixing him with a look that was pure want. “You sure about this?” Alan was making his desires pretty clear but this was a huge step for them. He found himself pulled downwards, his lips crushed against Alan’s. A hungry tongue explored his mouth and when they broke apart there was a subtle nod from the man beneath him. 

“Not like this.” The disappointment and frustration in Alan’s eyes was clear and Brandon was quick to place a reassuring kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Trust me, you wouldn’t enjoy it.” 

Brandon shifted himself to one side then sat up. The mantra ‘no helmet, no ride’ didn’t just apply to his life on the slopes and he also knew from bitter experience that attempting to take Alan without preparation would be painful and wrong. His own physical scars may have healed but the mental ones lingered on and he promised himself he would do anything he could to stop Alan being hurt in the way he had been. He wanted this moment to be memorable for all the right reasons and that meant taking it slow, despite Alan's growling desire. He opened the drawer in the beside unit and dug around for the condoms and lube, still unopened, that he knew Alan had stashed there weeks ago but they’d never had cause to need until now.

He squirted some lube on his fingers and started massaging them gently around Alan’s entrance. He lay on his side, propped up on his other elbow, so he could properly see and gauge Alan’s reactions. “If you don’t like it we don’t have to carry on. If it gets too much at all just tell me and I’ll stop.”

Alan nodded. Now that the moment has come, and those skillful fingers were teasing his sensitive zones, it would be a lie to say he wasn’t nervous but he trusted Brandon and finally felt ready to move things on in the physical side of their relationship. He wanted this, his body cried out to be touched and he couldn’t think of anyone else he would rather take this final step with. 

Despite feeling as ready as he would ever be it still came as something of a shock as he felt Brandon slowly ease one finger through the ring of tight muscle around his hole. His body tensed and stiffened and Brandon immediately stilled, letting Alan adjust to the feeling of the foreign intrusion. Only when the tension in Alan’s face had relaxed and his features had become soft again did Brandon slowly start to move the digit further in.

Brandon worked slowly, letting Alan’s body relax around the feeling of first one, then two fingers. Gently stretching and teasing at a pace dictated by the reactions of his inexperienced lover he paused frequently, sprinkling Alan with kisses whenever he needed a break. Every hitched breath, thankfully few and far between, was a warning to be heeded. Every invitation to continue was acted on with caution. This was an act of tenderness in spite of the lust behind it. 

With a final kiss on Alan’s nose Brandon withdrew his fingers and wiped them on a tissue. Working quickly before Alan’s body could tighten up again he ripped open a packet, rolled on a condom and applied a generous amount of lube, spreading the excess around Alan’s entrance.

Positioning himself between Alan’s legs he tilted Alan’s hips upwards, guiding them into a better position, then settled himself with the tip of his cock at Alan’s hole. He felt Alan’s hands stroke gently down his sides and tried not to squirm as the feather light touch tickled sensitive areas. Propped up on elbows and forearms he gazed deeply into Alan’s eyes.

“Still sure, rocket boy?”

Alan grasped Brandon’s hips in response, urging him forwards, with a surety that spoke volumes. 

"Definitely"

Inch by gentle inch Brandon entered Alan, being careful not to rush. It had been a while since he had taken a lover in this way, although love had rarely come into it before now, and his body yearned for more; it was taking a lot of willpower not to just surge forwards and claim Alan wholly and totally. 

As Brandon sunk in deeper Alan felt himself filled to his limits, compared to those gentle probing fingers Brandon’s cock felt huge. He breathed deeply, never breaking eye contact with those chocolate orbs that held such tenderness and concern. Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more the motion stilled and he was grateful for the chance to take a break, willing his body to relax around the thick muscle.

“It’s okay. Don’t try and fight it. If you feel the need just bear down a bit, you might find it helps.” Brandon watched as the creases around Alan’s eyes smoothed out before gently starting to move again. He desperately wanted this to be a good experience for Alan. Alan was trusting him in a way no other person had been trusted before.

Alan was once again struck by how different the Brandon he knew in private was from the Bear who appeared in public. There was none of the reckless risk taking that appeared on the snow slopes, the man that claimed him now was a gentle and considerate lover. He was sure Brandon would have liked this moment to have come sooner but he’d never felt pressured into anything; Brandon had been willing to wait until he was completely and totally comfortable.

A shift in movement caused a change in angle that had Alan gasping in pleasure. He’d read about the prostrate and the effects it could have when stimulated but nothing had prepared him for the reality; the feeling was mind-blowing and he was close to coming undone. The response elicited a slight smirk from Brandon who felt gratified at the reassurance that Alan was enjoying the sensations. Hitching himself up on one arm he reached between them and grasped Alan’s erection. He stroked the shaft gently in time to his thrusts and was rewarded with a moan from Alan who closed his eyes as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him.

The dual feeling of external and internal stimulation was sending Alan into overdrive. He could feel the warm tingling in the pit of his stomach start to grow. His breaths came in shorter pants as the trusts and strokes pushed him closer to the edge of orgasm. Brandon had already discovered the sensations he most enjoyed during their earlier encounters and he was putting that knowledge to good use as he swiped a thumb over the tip of Alan’s cock. With the added pleasure that came from feeling Brandon’s own cock inside him Alan’s body was reaching new peaks. 

“Brandon” he whimpered, feeling like every nerve around his groin was on fire. “Gonna, um…”

Brandon just ground his thumb over Alan’s tip again, well aware that Alan was close to the finish. His own orgasm was a long way off but he found that didn’t matter to him, this was all about Alan and he was sure he would get his own release another time. A few thrusts later and he felt Alan’s body clench around him, muscles squeezing and rippling in waves of ecstasy. Hot cum spurted over his fingers and across Alan’s stomach in a sure sign his lover was well and truly spent.

He waited until the muscles stilled and released before carefully withdrawing, pausing to place a gentle kiss against Alan’s flushed cheek, then started to clean up the pair of them. The crash of release, compounded with the exertions of his earlier mission, had left Alan spent and Brandon felt a surge of protectiveness over that smaller form that now looked so tired and vulnerable, perched on the brink of sleep. Fetching a warm flannel he wiped off the beads of sweat that peppered Alan’s torso and cleaned up the sticky spill that still coated his stomach.

Alan felt he ought to move, to help out, to reciprocate the release that Brandon had granted him but when he tried to sit up he found himself pinned by a restraining hand on his shoulder, firm and gentle in equal measure.

“Get some rest. You’re exhausted and I know you need sleep.” He ran his fingers gently through Alan’s hair, the action soft enough to soothe rather than stimulate. 

“But...what about you?” He stopped fighting, his body sagging in agreement that he really did need to rest, but he still worried that his boyfriend had been left frustrated by their encounter.

“I’m fine. And I dare say there will be other times. I take it you enjoyed that?"

A nod. “Yeah, it was…um.”

“Feel good?”

“Yeah, very.”

Brandon lay back down and felt a warm glow as Alan nestled in, an arm draped over his chest and a sleepy head pillowed in his shoulder. He listened as the rhythmic breathing grew slower and deeper as sleep took over and Alan drifted off into blissful oblivion.


End file.
